Kestra's Beginning
by dassh25
Summary: A young woman wakes, alone. She has no memory of who she is. She must, however, decide who she will become.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowrun it belongs to Catalyst Game Labs.

* * *

"Wake up". Cerulean blue eyes snapped open. "You must wake up". A young human woman lay on a metal table, covered only by a sheer white cloth. She had golden hair and eyes like the sky on a bright summer day and a figure better left to the imagination. Her gaze was directed at the light hanging from the ceiling. When her eyes could take no more of the sickly, phosphorescent gleam, she let her gaze fall. The woman examined the room in which she had awoken. Machines surrounded her. Long wires extended from the machines, connecting to various places on her body. Computer screens lines the walls. Various colorful displays adorned each screen. The room itself was circular. It shone with a sterile whiteness only seen in hospitals or morgues. Looking past her feet, the woman could see a mirrored door, the only door in the room. A loud systematic beeping filled the silence.

"Come quickly, there's not much time". The woman sat up. The thin sheet covering her fell around her hips. Wires stretched taught, then came loose from her body as she moved forward. The beeping changed into a single long sound, then stopped altogether. She pulled the sheet aside and lowered her feet to the floor. Feeling the cold metal against her skin she moved away from the table. Wary of falling, the woman carefully traversed the distance to the door. Her eyes fell upon her reflection. She stared fascinated at the image before her.

The woman was suddenly pulled from her reflection as the door swung outwards. A shrouded figure appeared in its place. Startled, she did not resist when the mysterious intruder grabbed her and pulled her close. She could feel the intruder's breath upon her ear as the stranger whispered something. Unable to understand what was said the woman strained harder to listen. The stranger was silent now though and a strange darkness was filling her vision. The last thing she heard was someone screaming, and then she knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Warm sunlight streamed through the window, lighting up an otherwise dreary study. A plump female dwarf sits at what was once an expensive mahogany desk. Her gray hair is pulled back into a bun, held in place by decorative hair sticks. Her face is defined by dull brown eyes, a small nose and a strait mouth. She is wearing a plain brown cloth dress. Her matching shawl hangs on the coat rack near the door. Those who met her guessed her age to be around fifty. Those who knew her, however, claimed that she had seemed 'around fifty' for the last several decades. When most people thought of Wiccan magicians, Margaret Geary was not what they expected. Yet she was one of the most respected Wiccan practitioner among her peers.

Today Margaret was not studying vast magics. No, today she was examining paperwork. Paperwork that comprised of medical reports on her guest. Saddened by what she had read she let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair. The young woman had been rescued from a research facility yesterday along with a member of her group. The Sisterhood of Ariadne was a far reaching, influential Wiccan group. That one of their member could be taken, in broad daylight and experimented upon was worrying. Those at Dynne Medical Research Center had seen the error of their ways when the Sisterhood had stormed the facility, bringing an end to their crimes against nature. One of said crimes was the new guest. It was the clone of some poor victim. The medical reports on the clone stated that it had normal, if not advanced brain activity for a human. Margaret concluded that this meant that it could actually end up sentient, and as such should not be terminated. Just as someone was about to knock on her door, Margaret spoke up,"Come in". A plain human woman in a pale green dress entered the study.

"Ms. Geary, the guest is awake" stated the new arrival.

"Thank you for informing me Bridget, I shall see to her shortly", Margaret replied. Bridget turned and walked towards the door. Just before she shut the door behind her Margaret spoke up.

"I trust someone is watching the girl?", she asked. Bridget froze.

"Yes Ms. Geary, Candace is watching her", she answered without turning around. A small pleasant smile adorned the face of Margaret Geary.

"Excellent, now return to your studies" Margaret ordered. Bridget exited the study and shut the door with a soft click.


	3. Chapter 3

A wooden ladder lay against a tree. A basket, full with apples, lay at its base. Holding the bottom of the ladder is a young elven woman. Her pink hair arranged messily to look as if she had just rolled out of bed. She wore a black T-shirt emblazoned with the name of the latest hardcore punk band. Heavy, black, leather boots, spiked, black, leather bracelets and torn, baggy, black jeans adorned with chains completed her ensemble. The woman was watching the top of the ladder. More specifically she was watching someone perched precariously on the top rung of the ladder.

"You're going to fall", stated the pink haired woman.

"No, I'm not", was the reply.

"Kestra, we already picked the number of apples Ms. Geary asked for. We don't need anymore" she argued.

"I want an apple for myself. I want to practice enchanting it, like Ms. Geary is doing", came Kestra's response.

"You're hopeless at enchanting. You couldn't even get the beginning rites down," countermanded Kestra's companion.

"I can't just give up Candace. I have to keep trying. Now just hold the ladder steady a little longer. I've almost got the apple" stated Kestra.

"Fine", Candace tiredly responded.

"Got it!", exclaimed Kestra a few moments later.

The ladder shook slightly as Kestra descended. A form fitting, long sleeved chocolate colored shirt covered the top of her dark blue, flared jeans. Matching dark leather boots fit snugly on her feet. Across her back she wore a dark brown backpack. As she turned to face Candace, sunlight graced her features. Kestra's alabaster skin practically glowed in the early morning night. A slight pink colored her cheeks from her recent exertion. Golden hair woven neatly into a braid was coiled behind her head. Her bright blue eyes shone with determination.

"Ms. Geary is a mistress of enchantment. Her work is requested by people from all over the world, important people. I'm going to be just as successful as her. Someday, people will be requesting my magical expertise", claimed Kestra.

"You're the only one I know who sees Ms. Geary as a role model", Candace said with an amused chuckle.

"What's wrong with having her as my role model?", asked Kestra.

"Well she's kinda scary", Candace sheepishly explained.

"You only think that because she yells at you when you fall asleep during meditation", Kestra commented with a smirk.

"Maybe", Candace acceded with a small huff. "Anyway, lets head back to the lodge, we don't want to keep her waiting".

Candace pulled the ladder down from the tree. Situating the ladder into a comfortable carrying position Candace started off towards a large, wooden shed at the edge of the orchard. Kestra twisted slightly in order to deposit her prize in her backpack. Once finished she picked up the basket laden with apples and started her journey back to the Lodge.

As she reached the door to the mudroom Kestra realized that she had forgotten to give Candace the key to the shed. As she turned to go back, Kestra spotted Candace jogging towards her. Waiting for Candace to arrive seemed like the best option for now. Candace pulled up to Kestra and gave her a doleful look.

"You forgot to give me the key to the shed," Candace accused flatly.

"Sorry", Kestra apologized, "here, you take the apples. I'll go put the ladder away".

"It's ok", Candace assured, breaking out into a wide smile, "I put the ladder away already".

"But, you didn't have a key. How did you get the shed door open?", asked Kestra.

"It's because I'm awesome", Candace bragged, receiving a skeptical look from her friend. "I picked the lock" she admitted, then offered "I can show you how, if you want".

Kestra looked scandalized for a moment. Then, a contemplative look crossed her features. She slowly nodded her head.

"Cool", remarked Candace, "but first, lets turn in these apples".

With that statement Candace opened the door to the mudroom and ushered Kestra in. They had some apples to be delivered and it would not do to keep Ms. Geary waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

A soft pop was the only warning before chunks of apple pelted the room. At the epicenter of this small disaster was Kestra. She stared dismayed at the remains of her attempt at enchanting, which was now spread across every surface in the room. As she tried to decide what to do about the mess she had created the door opened. Turning to look, Kestra was graced with the displeased scowl of Margaret Geary.

"What were you doing that caused such a mess?" Ms. Geary questioned severely.

"I was trying to enchant..." Kestra started.

"I see," responded Ms. Geary.

Margaret Geary concentrated on the chair opposite Kestra until the apple fragments vanished. Once the chair was clear, she sat gracefully and looked Kestra in the eye.

"Kestra, during your apprenticeship I have noticed where you are lacking in skills," Ms. Geary explained," You are not meant for the creation magic. You have no aptitude for it. However, I have also noticed that you show great promise in the more subtle fields of magic."

"Who would want to hire me with only those skills? I need to be noticed if I want to get anywhere," asked Kestra.

"Being noticed and being noticed by the right people are completely different things," answered Ms. Geary. " In fact I happen to have a task Ideally suited to you." Kestra looked intrigued at Ms. Geary's offer. "I have a shipment of magical goods coming in and would like you to retrieve them."

"Aren't magical goods delivered to the lodge?" Kestra queried.

"Only the legal ones. The rarer specimens have to be ordered through a different supplier." Ms. Geary intoned, watching Kestra for her reaction. Upon seeing no objection Ms. Geary continued, "Your skills are more suitable to the darker side of life. You are but a shadow of a life, created in the most deplorable of ways. You lack true existence. Only by embracing this can you be successful in anything. Now come, I wish to introduce you to someone."

With that command, Margaret Geary rose from her seat and headed towards the door. Kestra stood up, only a second later. Her face held A dark contemplative look as she silently walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Rain filled refuse-choked gutters. . The sky had just grown dark and the rain-obscured lights of the stores were consumed by the dark street. A young, blond woman in an overcoat walked into a store with a flickering neon light that proclaimed only 'Fred's'.

Kestra examined the dimly lit store. The room was small, no larger than ten feet by fifteen. Cheap, low quality magical goods lined dust-covered shelves. An old grizzled black-eyed man sat behind the counter. His whole attention was given to his comlink. Kestra walked up to the counter.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" the man asked.

"I'm here to pick up an order," replied Kestra.

" What order?"The man returned, looking up at her.

"The 'salamander' order," Kestra responded with false confidence.

"Hah!" the man laughed,"Hahaha...Margaret sent you here with that code didn't she?"

"Um...yes," Kestra said nervously.

"So your the talented young woman Margaret mentioned," The man stated. "My name is Frederick Chandler Magician and merchant."

"I'm Kestra Briar," she announced, answering his unspoken question."Now about that package?", she questioned.

"There is no package," Frederick explained,"Salamander was my nickname back when I was a shadowrunner. Margaret only uses it nowadays when she wants me to teach one of her apprentices. She probably told you that you would do well at such a life. But I think she's just trying to pull together her own little shadowrunner force. I know how she thinks see me and her ran together back in the day you know," he stated, a reminiscent look in his eyes.

"What's a shadowrunner," asked Kestra.

"What's a shadowrunner?", the man asked incredulously,"Well let me tell you..."

The next several hours were filled with wild tales of past exploits and narrow escapes. Kestra listened, riveted as her interest continued to grow. She knew that Mr. Chandler's stories were likely to be wildly exaggerated and that such a life would be quite dangerous. She now understood why Ms. Geary had sent her on this path. What better person to accomplish things without being noticed than someone who does not exist.


End file.
